Character Basher rehab
by window-into-the-past
Summary: Hate a chracter, but not sure why? Read this to better understand the characters who are commenly bashed for no good reason but blind hatred
1. Kikyo

Kikyo isn't actually a bad person. She and Inuyasha just hadn't had enough time together

for their infatuation to transform into true love. Also, since she was a priestess, she was

brought up to not trust demons. To her, Inuyasha is still like her boyfriend. Imagine going

on vacation, and upon your return, finding out your boyfriend or girlfriend has found

someone else, and they're cheating on you with them. You'd probably feel angry and

upset. Urasue said in Inuyasha: volume 6 "Most all of the soul seems to have returned to

that lass's body… Yet the dark power of vengeance stays behind to play in the bone and

grave soil playground I have made…". What she meant was that the good part of the soul

returned to Kagome's body, while Kikyo's feelings of betrayal were all that remained in

her clay body. Kikyo has said many times that her time has stopped. So even though she

now knows Inuyasha didn't betray her, her feelings can't change, like she is frozen. Also,

she isn't working for Naraku. According to Miroku, once someone uses the jewel, their

soul is bound to the jewel. In volume 13, Kikyo said "My dear Naraku… Go forth and

gather the shikon shards. And when you have finally obtained the entire shikon jewel… I

will send you to **hell**.". Together, the information means she will purify the entire jewel,

with Naraku's soul attached, at once, thus getting rid of both Naraku and the jewel at the

same time.


	2. Kagome

Kagome isn't the whiney brat most people make her out to be. She just appears that way

when compared to Kikyo, who was trained to hide her emotions. Since she is a kind and

caring person she doesn't dislike someone unless she has a good reason not to. Like when

she first met Inuyasha, he tried to kill her, but she eventually became his friend, and

unwittingly fell in love with him. Also, even though Kikyo has tried to kill her out of

jealousy, she still chooses to save her. Unselfish by nature, she has no fault in Kikyo and

Inuyasha's failing relationship. She willingly lets him go see her. Inuyasha's soul had

originally be twisted by years of hatred and cruelty, because he is a half demon.

Kagome, acknowledged by both Kikyo and Rumiko Takahashi, is the reason Inuyasha

has become softer. Also, she truly loves Inuyasha. During the 2nd movie, she used her

own body as a shield against Kaguya's reflected arrow, knowing fully that it could kill

her, just so that Inuyasha could survive. She stays by his side so he's happy, even though

it leads her to be hurt both physically and emotionally. Shippo, who lost both of his

parents, is taken in by Kagome, even though the first time they met he tried to knock her

out and steal her shikon shards. Sango needs her sisterly warmth to deal with all life deals

her. Kagome's ever cheerful personality is necessary in the group, since everyone in it

has many hardships in their past. It sometimes helps them forget what they have faced,

and what they will face. The only reason she became better with the bow and arrow was

so she wouldn't be a burden to her friends, and so she could protect them. Her powers,

once they're fully trained, will be more powerful then Kikyo's. Kagome is a strong

person.


	3. Inuyasha

Inuyasha isn't heartless, like some people make him out to be. He loves both Kikyo and

Kagome equally, and would never abandon either of them. According to Rumiko

Takahashi, Inuyasha is smarter then Koga, but not as smart as Kagome. Love confuses

him, since he hasn't felt it often. His mother died when he was very young, and all the

villagers despised him for his half demon heritage. The first person to care about him

beside his mother was Kikyo, but his love for her was only in it's beginning stages,

nothing but infatuation, love without trust. Because so many people hated him, he never

learned to trust, and since she was the guardian of the shikon jewel, and it was her job to

protect it from demons, their relationship never stood a chance. Kagome's gentle nature

healed him, and she was the first person he trusted beside his mother. His motive

switches like the wind, and he can't decide whether winning Kagome's heart or defeating

Naraku to avenge Kikyo is more important. He would willingly give his life, as long as

Kagome would be ok. He says this in the episode of the anime called Fateful Night in 

Togenkyo, Part 2. He also protects his friends from Naraku the best he can. What he

lacks in brains, he makes up by being courageous and strong. He will fight for what he

believes in, no matter what the cost. He is essentially kind hearted. When the two

orphaned children are about to be killed by Goshinki, even though he is wounded from a

previous battle, he protects them. In the anime, he takes care of Bunza, the sick lynx

while at Totosai's training. He isn't going to go insane and murder his comrades by

choice, or kill one of his two beloveds to give the other their soul, or any other fanfic

writers insane idea of him betraying someone.


End file.
